Pilot
'''Pilot is the First Episode of Glee: Act or Sing? also called Children's Dreams & Nightmares ' Cast Main Characters *Miracle Yang created by Ellsweetella *Duke Franco created by Themanonthestreet *Cassidy DiGiovanni created by Br0dxwerc *Anthony-Drew Dale created by DrewlovesKuinn *Joey Claire Jefferson created by Ilovehunterclarington *Harlow Colton Kingsley created by SamcedesandKlaineForever *Patrick Maverick Everly created by KCisaGleek98 *Grace Isabella Hill-Wood created by SamcedesandKlaineForever *Kelly Williams created by Ilovesebastiansmythe *Tyler Sparks created by Br0dxwerc *Presley Marie Everly created by KCisaGleek98 *Gus Vermin created by Lucas_Koch *Dustin Dubios created by Purple-Glee-Project Recurring Characters *Skylar Kristen Bennett created by UndercoverGleek1 *Annalise Brielle Wright created by KCisaGleek98 *Christina Richardson created by DiannaAgron xo Guest Stars *Lucy Kiu as Michelle Yang created by Ellsweetella *Melina Kanakaredes as Mrs. Grandsail/Ms. Fernando created by Wanky Songs *'Smile(Charlie Chaplin) by Michelle Yang, Miracle Yang & Harlow Colton Kingsley *Ladies' Choice(Hairspray) by Ryan Anders *When She Loved Me(Sarah McLachlan) by Grace Isabella Hill-Wood *Boston(Augustana) by Gus Vermin *Rehab(Amy Winehouse) by Christina Richardson and Anthony-Drew Dale *Lights' (Ellie Goulding) by Presley & Patrick *'Since U Been Gone ' by Joey Jefferson & Tyler Starks *'Try (Nelly Furtado) by Presley, Tyler, Grace, Joey, Ryan, Gus, Miracle & Harlow Pilot '''Legends: Italic = Voiceover/Talking in the Mind Italic & Underline = Singing Part Bold & Underline = Change of Scene/Place Being a Teacher wasn’t my dream job, it was nobody’s chose to choose what I want, you could of said that I would be a great Teacher but do I really like to be one? No, I don’t wanna be I want to be someone on the Radio or the Person who will sing out loud in one concert with screaming people or write inspirational songs or about my Ex’s like that Taylor Chick but No, No, No, No, My Mom enrolled me in one stupid college, Nobody stop them, I relied to my Older Brother but He wasn’t there, He’s in another country, He is a famous reporter in Australia which was like far away from us, The last time He came back was like 5 years ago so I was really doomed “I became a Teacher……That’s Why I’m Here, Kids” I said ending my speech, The only applause I got was like the half of the class, The other half was just there laughing, throwing paper airplanes This was gonna be a long day said Alexandra Marrinston Pilot First, First Day, First Day of, First Day of School I’m not ready, not yet, I just got transferred from my old school, It was like the other schools I enrolled to before, I was in my Mom’ Gray Volvo, It was just a gift from some guy…..some guy that my mom slept with…..My Mom is a stripper but before that She was a singer, No She was a star but She didn’t shine that longer “Miracle, You’re gonna get late for school” She sternly, She knows me a lot and She knows what happens to me before First Day of School, I become over-pressured “I’m nervous, Mom” I confess to my Mom “What if this is like the other schools?” “I promise you this will be a new year for me and you, I promise I will get another job” She confirmed and She started to hum to a song Smile though your heart is achingSmile even though it's breaking When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by I laughed as I remember that song She sings when I become sad or any other emotions beside happy, I joined in If you smile through your pain and sorrow Smile and maybe tomorrow You'll see the sun come shining through for you “You’ll be alright” She promised to me, holding my hands tightly “Thanks Mom” I thanked her and grabbed my bag “Bye Mom” I kissed her in the cheek “Have a Great Time” I got off the car and I walked to the door ---- This is just like the average school days, nothing to be nervous of…..well except if there is a new Football Coach….. I walked in the hallways with My Openly Bisexual Sister, She just came out after The News, She was suppose to tell it when Our Family was complete but It would never be complete today, My Dad died before Christmas Eve, He was a soldier, He should of come home for Christmas but the Accident….. Kelly William blocking me and My Sister “Hi Patrick and Presley” She stuttered at Presley’s name, She never called Presley with her real name until now, She mostly call her ‘Half Dyke’ or ‘Half Lesbo’ “I’m sorry about your Father” She said wrapping us in a hug “Thanks Kelly” I said, She was wearing her Juliets Uniform so it was very awkward, She was the New Captain of The Juliets, I heard She stole the throne from Joey Claire Jefferson The School’s Whore but even without her crown, She still was one of the hottest girls on Campus “Call Me if you need any comfort” She assured us with a ‘Call Me’ Sign, We smiled …..fakingly We left her and Presley signal a goodbye with a pat on my shoulder, I headed to my Locker ---- Walking with some of my High heel, wearing the most reddish lipstick ever, I’m gonna be fine….I wish I was fixing my make-up in the Girl’s Bathroom since I got kick out of the Juliets last year, I guess I need to make a pretty face and need to get a Clean Reputation & Grades, I wouldn’t be the Prom Queen if I don’t do this, I wasn’t the Head Captain of the Juliets anymore…..I’m Just Simply Joey Claire Jefferson I walk out of the bathroom with my Bitch Face on, I’m going to beat that Kelly William…..even though how attractive she is….. A lot of Boys staring at me and Girls envying me, I was doing fine until I heard that word “Whore” I turned my back to see who say it, I glanced to the left to the right and The closes Person who could have said it was that Asian Girl who was tensing up, trying to pass my way “How dare you call me that, Jamie Chung” I pushed her and she just fell in the floor “What?! Not gonna talk now?” I practically shouted, She was crawling to a corner and curl up, She was crying “What’s going on here?” Coach Ruby Gillespie came out of nowhere “You Again?!” She pointed at me, I look for the Asian Girl but She was already gone “Come on, let’s go to the Principal Office” ---- I was sorry for the girl, After the fight, The Asian gone off to the Girl’s Bathroom………Will I help her? I know what she is feeling now and I’m just a simple guy so I guess I just need to simply help her, In Every Fairytale, There was a Princess or a Damsel-in-Distress and there should be a Prince but I wasn’t one I entered the girl’s bathroom slowly, I glanced at my surrounding, It was my first time to see the Girl’s Bathroom so clean and stuff so I thought of video-taping it, I grabbed my camera out of my sling bag then I heard a voice of an angel…….It was the Asian Girl….My Princess….Err….Nevermind She was singing gracefully but some chokes of crying was in the way, I was to stunned at the voice and song, It reminded me of My Father, I couldn’t really resist in joining in Light up your face with gladness Hide every trace of sadness Although a tear may be ever so near She got shocked and screamed “Why are you Here?” “You have a great voice” I praised her “Did you just hear me sing? Oh God is that a Camera?” “I’m here to comfort you so calm down” I calmed her down “Just Go on singing” I insisted her That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying '' I just enter in the song, It was enchanting but the problem was the girl was looking at me in a bad way ''Smile- What's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile If you just smile But I have to give her the last two lines You'll find that life is still worthwhile If you just smile. “I’m Harlow, Harlow Colton Kingsley” I introduce myself, extending my hand to her “Oh Uh, I’m Miracle Yang” She shakes my hand and let go of it after, “Are you gonna show the video?” She terrifies “No, Your Voice is safe with me” I winked at her “I think you should go” She told me “I promise I’m not gonna tell anyone” I tried to let her trust me “Um You’re in the Girl’s Bathroom and if we go out together……People will might….” She faded and she think at the floor deeply “Oh ok, I’ll just see you then” I said “Ok Bye” I left the Girl’s Bathroom awkwardly finding everyone busy with their own business ---- A song that made two people happy, What if a group of people sing a song like that? I just came across to Girl named Miracle Yang and a Guy name Harlow Kingsley singing a song which made both of them happy, I love singing and music but this was the first time I heard a voice that had feeling where you want some more and the only idea to hear more of that is making a Glee Club, I heard it have been a long since there was a Glee Club So I guess I, Alexandra Marrinston should do this.. ---- My Plan worked, Joey will never get the Prom Queen Title….. My Prom Queen Title, It’s all mine I was glad I’m the Resident Captain of the Juliets that makes me allowed to go where my Coach go and my Coach is now in the Principal Office, reporting Joey to the Principal, I heard every sentence, I wasn’t the only person there, There was that Punk Guy, We’re just alone until a Ms. Marrinston just stormed off inside “I want to coach the Glee Club” She almost shouted with confidence, Glee Club? What’s a Glee Club? “Oh Hello There Ms. Marrinston but unfortunately We’re kinda in the middle of something” “This will not take awhile, Please sign here” She said pointing at the paper with the ballpen “You know what? I think we can combine these situations in one” Ms. Gillespie suggested, Ok, Am I losing something here? Maybe I should check it about this Glee Club ---- I need to make my Parents proud, They think I’m going to be gay like my Brother but No, They’re just Homophobes……I’m the only one who understands Leo, He helped me a lot and now it’s my time to help him but I didn’t succeed……They want me to fill in my Brother, What will my Brother say? “Hey Dude, Kelly is here, you should make your move” said Patrick, My Best friend since Grade 3 but he doesn’t ever got used to me but I shouldn’t give him more problems, His Father died so No one is already filling his Father so I know how he feels I guess? “But Man, You know me, I don’t know how to talk to girls” I reply “Well If you can’t say talk to girls but I know you can sing to girls” He assured me and some Musicians came with their Instruments, I told them what song to sing and the music came Hey little girl with the cash to burn Well, I'm selling something you won't return I sang pointing to Kelly Williams who was nearly shocked what I was doing Hey little girl, take me off the shelf 'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself I extended my hand to her if she wants to dance Once you browse through the whole selection Shake those hips in my direction She literally did what the song said and I was singing my way thru a girl’s heart while everyone just dance as well……well only some cool dudes and chicks Hey little girl on a spending spree I don't come cheap but the kisses come free Closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree I'm the ladies' choice, ladies' choice, ladies' choice Hey little girl on a spending spree I don't come cheap but the kisses come free On closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree Oh, hey little girl, listen to my plea I come with a lifetime guarantee One day maybe you will find the baby makes three It's the ladies' choice, I'm the ladies' choice The ladies' choice, I'm the ladies' choice Choice, choice, I'm the ladies' choice'' '' Everything was all going fine until Joey Claire Jefferson started a food fight, She throw a bowl of spaghetti to Kelly who was already fired up to hit her hard, I escape before things got more messy Until I was blocked by Ms. Marrinston who has her hands in her hips “You should joined the Glee Club” She said “What?” I asked “You have a great voice! You should help me later for the Auditions” She said holding my shoulder and she left me in a confused state What did just happen? ---- Walking in the hallways was the same as last time but not everything is normal, Everybody gives me the ‘I’m sorry about your father’ treatment, If you want me to be happy, Just stop mentioning or reminding me that My Father just died, Everybody is like-Glee Club? I notice the Wooden board where all the Clubs are listed, Everything was the same except There was a New Paper, It was Glee Club, I tried to remember what was it about……..and I did remember it, It was about Singing and Dancing. I remember My Dad once told me and Patrick that He was in the Glee Club why don’t I try out? But have to audition and I know someone who will help me with it, I practically ran quickly across the hallways to find the only person who helps me in this things, My Brother He was drinking in the water fountain “Patrick! Help Me for My Audition!” “Presley, It’s like the First day of School and You already have an audition? What will you audition for?” “Glee Club!” “Glee Club like singing?” “Yes, we could sing Lights by Ellie Goulding!” “What?! NO!” “Come On! I heard you singing it this morning at the shower” “You heard me?” He asked while hiding me a corner “Yes” “Keep it a secret and I’ll sing with you but I’m not joining the glee club with you” “Deal” We handshake Auditorium Club Audition I was waiting for the Auditionees, There was about 12 Names on the List and There was Ryan Anders, My Glee Captain, His voice just reminds of my childhood and I just appointed him to be The Captain for awhile, The List contains different students, Some who are in my class and Some who aren’t in my class, Some I know who can sing like Miracle and Harlow The First Name was Penelope Greene “Let’s Start?” I asked Ryan who was doing nothing but texting in his cellphone “Oh Ok” He startled, almost dropping his cellphone “Penelope Greene!” I called and a Girl came with a Green Dress ---- Backstage I can’t feel my feet, I think my voice got dry, my audition will go down bad I know it will. I’m so nervous and tired…Maybe I just have to talk to people often or make friends? “So what song are you gonna audition for?” I ask a brown haired guy beside me, He was wearing a hoodie which was weird because it was like the First Month of School “Boston by Augustana, What’s yours?” He answered but didn’t show his face, still covered by his hood “When She Loved Me by Sarah Mclachlan” I tried to get closer to see his face “The Toy Story 2 Song?” He asked with a little tease “Yup….I don’t like Children song….only that song…..It is dedicate for my Mother” I tried to explain, When He heard the word ‘Mother’. He remove his hood and looked at me at a stare like he was confuse “Well that’s a weird choice of song for a mother” “You don’t know what I’ve been through…..You can’t judge me” I overreact, almost shouting and disturbing the other people, I stand up trying to run away. The Guy was trying to calm me down “Grace Isabella Hill-Wood!” I was already called, I straighten my shirt and forgot the things what happen, I bring confident with me in this battle, in this audition ---- Singing a song about an Owner who forgot about her toy dedicated for her mother? Why will She sing that? She should be proud to have a Mother, Maybe Her Mother died? Maybe She got misunderstood, How the look on her face when She stand up When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart I sneak in a little to hear Grace’s voice, It was soothing and my world just stopped And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me. I saw that she had a tear on her cheek, She just stand tall Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all Just she and I together, like it was meant to be And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her And I knew that she loved me. So the years went by, I stayed the same And she began to drift away, I was left alone Still I waited for the day, when she’d say "I will always love you." Lonely and forgotten, never thought she’d look my way, She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do, Like she loved me, when she loved me When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful, Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart When she loved me. She sang until She was about to cry but she didn’t, She hold it back…..The Judges clapped at her performance, saying some comments about her song, I didn’t care about what was happening, I was just looking at her, Grace Isabella, I want to know her story “Gus Vermin!” I was next, I didn’t even had time to get ready, I walk straight to the stage and I saw on the other side, Grace was watching behind the curtains “Hi I’m Gus and I’m gonna sing Boston by Augustana” “Ok, Show Us What you got, Gus” Ryan Anders said, I bet he got caught singing on the cafeteria The Piano started In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun... Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed, This world you must've crossed... you said... You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah, Well you said You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah, Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across An open field, When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry When they see you You said... You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah, Well you said You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah, Everyone was starting to join in the song, some waving their arms, I tried to hide my smile to continue the song She said I think I'll go to Boston... I think I'll start a new life, I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name, I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather, I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain... I think I'll go to Boston, I think that I'm just tired I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind... I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset, I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah, You don't know me, you don't even care... '' ''Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah Where no one knows my name... '' Where no one knows my name... Yeah Boston... here no one knows my name. Everyone started clapping, I did it “Wow, That was just---“ Ryan said but cut by the Teacher in charge “Amazing” She smiled and laughed, I just ran away and tried to find Grace but She was gone already ---- ''Drunk Again........and Stoned, What happen to my Life? Oh Yeah, My Boyfriend died and I lost everything "Chrissie.....We Have To Go! We can't watch much longer" whispered my Friend, Where Am I? He did this to me....i think "Where Am I?" I almosted shouted but i got covered by Anthony's Hand "We're in the Auditorium, We're watching those pathetic and pesky auditioners" He said then I remember everything, I was about to start fresh until Anthony filled me with some kinda of drugs then i black out, I think I'm drunk or something....... "Christina!" Anthony pulled my hand to the exit, I didn't realize that I slept. I was about to go until I saw Everly Twins "Hi I'm Presley Marie Everly and This is My Brother, Patrick Everly" said Presley who was once my friend before i lost everything "Um You both need a solo audition, If You want to join the Glee Club" The Teacher in Charge said "Oh, My Brother will just help me" Presley said "Ok then...." Patrick started to strum the guitar and Presley begin to sing I had a way then losing it all on my own I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat And I'm not keeping up the strength I need to push me Presley sang the first stanza and His Brother join in the chorus You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine It when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone Home His Brother started to the chorus while She back up singing 'Lights' (Light, lights, lights, lights)You show the lights that stop me turn to stone (Light, lights, lights, lights)You shine it when I'm alone (Light, lights, lights, lights)And so I tell myself that I'll be strong (Light, lights)And dreaming when they're gone then They exchenge parts, Presley started belting the 'Home' while Patrick sings the 'Lights' Part Home(Light, lights, lights, lights) Home(Light, lights, lights, lights) oooooohhh oh(Light, lights) After The Performance, Ryan & The Teacher(Who i forgot) clapped, I just clapped as well loudly that Someone hold my shoulder shaking me hardly, I thought it was Anthony so i just shrugged it off until i turn around to see Ruby Gillespie "You look kinda uncomfortable there" She said, placing her hands on her hips and when i woke up, I was already in some kinda of Hospital, I was lying down on a white bed, I stared at the surrounding and i realize i was in the Clinic I remembered everything........I don't know....What happen to me Trouble....again....well at least No one knows I'm Gay, No one should know I'm gay I don't like History to repeat itselfs... "Mam Gillespie, Christina is here" The School Nurse poked her head at the room "Let Her In" She responded, I don't actually know the hell is Christina, I don't know anything about her, I just met her on the First Period, We were both assigned at the back of the class, She was boring herself out and asked her if she wants some alcohol and things got out of hand "Ok Let's start" The Principal said in stressed face "Well, Mrs. Grandsail-" "It's Ms. De la Fonte" The Principal corrected "Wait, I thought you got married in the summer?" "Well I got divorce at the end of the summer" She said sternly looking me then Ms. Gillespie and to Christina "Ok Well, I caught this two fellas in the auditorium, cutting classes and guess what? They're stoned and drunked" She said revealing some drugs and my Sprite Bottle which is actually filled with mixed alcohol "Oh My...It's like the first day and we got, How many Trouble-Makers?" "Five or Five & a two dozen, If you include the Food Fight this lunch" "But this is the most dangerous one?" "Yes, Mam" Me and Christina just looked at each other, making eye contact then i got an idea. I slowly grabbed my pen from my pocket and tried to write something in my palm "What are Punishment that We gave for the Others?" "We gave cleaning punishment to Joey Jefferson and Elbert Freslie for they started the Food Fight, We let Nancy Dinky and Mario Fernando to clean the 6 classroom later because The Janitor caught them almost having sex and WITHOUT PROTECTION!" Coach Ruby almost shouted at the last two words Christina saw me writing and thank god, She made a distraction "Oh God, We save two teenagers from early pregnancy" She said in a marvelous voice and clapping, Ms. De la Fonte clapped hysterically and i finally finished writing Christina, Let's RUN NOW!!!!! She gave me a nod and i lowered my hand to show my fingers doing a count down 5''' '''4 "and We got Joey Jefferson again for hitting and shouting at the halls and Tyler Starks for almost hitting a guy at the middle of class" Ruby Gillespie said to Ms. De la Fonte 3''' "What did we gave them?" '''2 "We've let them participate the Glee Club until Sectionals.....Only If They Got into Sectionals" "I'm really worried for The Glee Club, What if Mr. Freed found out?" 1''' I got into a gazed when they talked about the punishment for Joey Jefferson & that Tyler Dude, It would be better than making another trouble like this" I looked at Christina who was already ready and worried '''0 BOOM Christina run first, She opened the door for me and We run as fast as we can, I can still hear the Secretary screaming by the run, Ms. Gillespie and Ms. De la Fonte was trying to chase us but We out run them When We got out of the School, We looked at each other and Christina handed me a hand and i grabbed it and We started running like Criminals They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no" Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know I started to realize the song and i joined in I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go Christina ''' ''I'd rather be at home with '''Adam I ain't got seventy days'' Anthony ' ''Cause there's nothing, there's nothing you can teach me That I can't learn from Ms. Gillespie 'Anthony & Christina ' Didn't get a lot in class But I know it don't come in a shot glass They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no" Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go ---- ''It was the one last name left, I flip the paper to see it and i saw it was the one and only.....Kelly Williams'' "Kelly Williams!" I called, The Auditorium was almost empty.......No one answered back or the voice of Kelly outside or something like nothing I looked at Ms. Marrinston "Well I guess that's it" She said until there were two voice coming out of the side doors "Ms. Marrinston!" It was Joey's Voice "Me and My Boyfriend here" She said pointing to the guy but he made a weird face when he was pointed as boyfriend, "We're both assign to help or join the Glee Club until after Sectionals but We would love to show you, How much help we could give to you" She said in a cheery voice while the Guy named Tyler was holding a guitar "Well You both could bring the house down i guess" She said with a fist, Joey clapped happily while his so called boyfriend jumped to the stage and started to strum his guitar 'Joey Jefferson ' Here's the thing we started out friends It was cool but it was all pretend Yeah yeah Since U Been Gone She sang while doing some small dance steps and actions 'Tyler Starks ' You dedicated you took the time Wasn't long till I called you mine Yeah Yeah Since U Been Gone 'Joey ' And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I pictured me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say 'Joey & Tyler ' But Since U Been Gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on Yeah, yeah Thanks to you Now I get What I want Since U Been Gone 'Tyler(Joey) ' How can I put it? You put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah, yeah Since U Been Gone(Since U Been Gone) He almost can out sing me or over power me, Let's say i was a little jealous or intimidated 'Tyler ' How come I'd never hear you say '' '''Tyler & Joey ' I just wanna be with you '' '''Joey & Tyler ' But Since U Been Gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on Yeah, yeah '''Joey(Tyler) ''Thanks to you(Thanks To You) Now I get (Now I get) what I want (What I want) (Since U Been Gone)'' You had your chance(your chance) you blew it Out of sight, out of mind(woaah) (both: Shut your mouth) I just can't take it Agaaaaaaaaaain (and again and again and again) Joey & Tyler ''' ''Since U Been Gone '' ---- '''Yang's Residence I was walking home from school until someone called up on me, I turned around to see who is it, I didn't took time to see the boy who video-tape me on the girl's bathroom......Is He a Pervert? "Miracle! Miracle!" Harlow said "Hey Harlow" i said then i ignored him and continue my walking "Hey, Where You Going?" He said trying to catch with me, still panting because of his run "Home" I just said simply "Hey Wait Up! Why didn't you audition for Glee Club?" He asked until I tripped and alot of things came to my mind, I might get embarrased, I might hit my head so hard that I will go to the hospital and We don't have money for it and and and what? Harlow was caught me and our eyes are staring at each other, I didn't thought Harlow was a little bit cute and what am I doing, I tried to stand in my place and Harlow let go of me "Thank You" I said "Uh No Problemo, Do you mind if I walk you to your house?" He said shyly "Why is that?" i asked "Because they're would be no one who will catch you when you fall" He said with his Camera on, filming again "Fine but don't film my face" "Why is that?" He copied my phrase and tone like i did awhile ago "Well, I might break the lens of the camera" "Ha Ha, I'm sure, It wouldn't" he said facing the camera to my face and i just tried to block, We walk and walk until i realize i was already on front of my house "Well I guess, this is it" "You sound like The World is gonna end, We still gonna see each other tomorrow at school" "Oh.....Oh...then See You Tomorrow, I guess" I said awkwardly, it's because i haven't had friends like Harlow, I don't even in Movies about 'Friends sticking together till the end' or the one with Frends hanging out and saving each other from evil "Bye Mircz!!" Harlow said "Mircz???? Really?" I heard his laughs and left, Maybe Mom is right, This is Year will be a New Year for me and her I got inside the house and it was empty except the lights on our room "Mom? Mom?" I went inside the room and my heart stopped, It was Mom with some guy, eventually it's one of her customers "MIRACLE I CAN EXPLAIN!" My Mom asked for forgiveness but i just left her and i left the house with hesitation, i just run and run until I heard Someone's Familiar voice, It was Harlow ---- "Welcome to the first meeting of Glee Club" I said with a cheer and i received only few cheers and little yays It was only Ryan Anders, Presley Everly, Grace Hill-Wood, Gus Vermin, Joey Jefferson & Tyler Starks 6 People, Somehow I didn't got Miracle Yang & Harlow Kingsley but soon, I will get them and We would get 12 members for the Competition "Since We're only 6 people and 2 of the members are just forced to be here" Everyone eyed the so called couple but stopped when Joey gave them a glare "Well I think it's because of Mr. Freed" snorted Joey who is looking at her nails "What do you mean?" i asked "Don't You teachers have Teacher Chat or something?" Joey asked staring murderously "Give Ms. Marrinston a break, She's been busy with the aud-" said Gus Vermin "Anyway back to me" She said like she didn't heard Gus "Mr. Freed is the coach of the Drama Club, Drama Club and Glee Club are part of the art's program, Our Art's Program is a mostly the only thing that makes our school popular all over West Virginia and now with Glee Club back to life, Drama Club and Glee Club have to fight over the money" "Can't They just divide the money?" Presley asked "Of Course Not, Drama Club has to be ready for two musical, Winter and Spring Play while We have to get ready for the Competition" "Damn" Tyler Stark said from the corner of the room "I got an idea, We could do a performance to get more People" Ryan suggested "Oooooh That's an Awesome Idea, I should get the lead because Everybody loves me" Joey clapped then return back to admiring herself in a small mirror "Hates" Presley corrected, Joey just eyed Presley on the mirror "I kinda agree ever since Kelly Williams overthrown you" Tyler spoke up "Don't ever say that name" Joey stammered, dropping her mirror "Look what you made me did!" Joey shouted "You're the Worst Boyfriend, We're Breaking up NOW!" Joey said walking out from the room "We're not even together" Tyler sighed loudly "Now What We're gonna do?" Grace stood up who was just listening, She walks to the place where Joey dropped her mirror "We will practice for our performance" I said confidently "I think i have a perfect song for this situation" Presley stood up Auditorium a Spotlight hovered over Tyler who was started strumming his Guitar, Presley coming out beside him Presley ' ''All I know Is everything is not as it's sold but the more I grow the less I know 'Tyler ' And I have lived so many lives Though I'm not old 'Tyler and Presley ' And the more I see, the less I grow The fewer the seeds the more I sow Grace coming out of the opposite side of Tyler 'Grace ' Then I see you standing there Wanting more from me 'Grace with Presley & Tyler ' And all I can do is try '''Grace Then I see you standing there Wanting more from me Grace with Presley & Tyler ' ''And all I can do is try Joey, Gus and Ryan come out at the side, All of them in one straight line which are Ryan-Joey-Grace-Tyler-Presley-Gus 'Joey(with Ryan) ' 'I wish i hadn't seen(all of the realness) And all the real people(are really not real at all) 'Gus(Presley) ' The more I learn(the more I learn) The more I cry(the more I cry) 'Ryan ' As I say goodbye to the way of life I thought (Joey and Presley belted: I had designed for me) 'All ' Then I see you standing there Wanting more from me And all I can do is try Then I see you standing there I'm all I'll ever be But all I can do is try The Scene changed to a park where Miracle and Harlow are sitting at a bench) 'Joey ' Try Miracle crying on Harlow's shoulder who would be blushing now but was comforting Miracle about something with her Mom 'Grace ' oh Try "Can you tell me what is the problem with your Mom?" He asked patiently 'Presley ' Try "I can't, I'm sorry I shouldn't been doing this infront of you, Throwing everything to you" Miracle pleaded sobbingly 'Girls ' Try "It's ok...shhhh" Harlow rubbed Miracle's back in circles 'Miracle ' All of the moments that already passed We'll try to go back and make them last '''Harlow ''All of the things we want each other to be We never will be'' Harlow, Miracle, Joey & Gus And that's wonderful, and that's life Scene changed back to the Auditorium where The Glee Club was singing At the Back seats was Patrick watching her Sister's Club 'Glee Club ' And that's you, baby This is me, baby And we are, we are, we are, we are Free In our love We are free in our love The Song ended while Ms. Marrinston just stood up and clapping, almostly crying in tears of joy until "Ms. Marrinston? Are still accepting late auditions, I had Cheerleading practice while the Auditions are going on" a nervous Girl voice said at the corner of the Auditorium "Sure, Um What's your name?" Ms. Marrinston asked trying to see who it was and Kelly Williams come out of the corner Writer's Note YAY The Episode is finish! I had exams this week and i wasn't allowed to use my laptop but happily i had my phone so i still had contact to the Internet but anyway I wish everyone is still there <3 ;D Next Episode is coming soon <3 OH YEAH! I'm having a one week vacation(it's Teacher's Retreat) so I'm gonna try to put all my time for this fanfiction <3333 Love Rachel Wanky <3